Wedding Dress
by Music Loving Bookworm
Summary: "Baby! Listen to your heart, wont let you down. Cause you should be my Lady! Now that we're apart, love will show you how, Life carries on..." -Taeyang 'Wedding Dress'


**O.K. So this has been running around my head for months now, and I can't seem to focus on anything but this. Sad really, my other stories must suffer for this. Anyway, to the point... **

**This will be my first one-shot! Eep! I never thought this day would come! I actually had another one-shot in mind, but I am glad that this baby is going out into the virtual world. Another exciting thing... ****This is my first Avatar: Last Airbender story! Wow! A change in the type of stories.**

**Anyway, point is, this story is all from Zuko's POV and the idea came from the song Wedding Dress by Taeyang. (Haven't heard it before? Listen to it after reading, the music video gives away the story). The song is in Korean, and that version is amazing, but I have the English Version (from the album Solar International) lyrics. **

**Alternate Universe... kind of.**

**So... onward!**

**Wedding Dress:**

**Zuko's POV**

I wasn't going to let any of the large amount of servants Uncle sent with us get me ready. Today I was just Zuko. Not the Fire Lord, not anyone of importance. Just Zuko. Of course, _she_ would argue with me on that point. "Everybody is somebody Zuko," _She_ told me. "And everybody is important." Did I believe her? Sometimes. _She_ was my best friend, well, besides the others. Me and her always had that special connection, we understood each other on levels that were sometimes scary.

Of course after today, things wouldn't be the same. Everything was changing today, and I couldn't help but to have mix feelings. I was happy, but also sad. Why couldn't things stay the same always?

**_Some say it ain't over till it's over_**  
><strong><em>But I guess it's really over now<em>**

I sighed and finished buttoning my white dress shirt. Uncle would seriously kill me if I was late, and _she_ would also. Maybe even send Toph on me. Yeah... that wouldn't be pretty. I tucked my shirt into my dress suit pants, and pulled my belt from the closet. Uncle had chosen what everyone would be wearing today. He practically planned the entire thing. I think he got bored of just staying at the palace with me, that, or he has a secret calling that is quite feminine.

_**There's something I gotta say before I let you go**_  
><em><strong>Listen... <strong>_

I pulled my black tie on, and watched myself in my mirror as I tied it in place. _She_ was the first one to teach me how to tie a tie. Amazing that I think of something like that on a day like this.

_"Zuko are you ready yet? Toph says her parents are waiting," She asked, walking into my room. The deep ocean blue dress fit her form snuggly, making her look like a sea goddess. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, with small wisps falling around her face. I was standing in front of my mirror, frowning as I tried to tie the fabric in my hand properly. "Hurry up. The party is already starting."_

_I growled. "This is hopeless," I turned to her, "Who invented that stupid thing anyway?" I stopped trying. The red silk tie hung around my neck as I glared at myself in the mirror. I growled again in frustration, and threw it on the bed._

_She laughed and walked over, grabbing the tie as she came up to me. She turned me to face her and held the tie up. "It really isn't that hard." She pulled my collar up, and slid the tie around my neck. She giggled as she tied it, "I can't believe you don't know how to do this." _

_I glared down at her, "It isn't my fault that nobody bothered to teach me!" This was ridiculous. She knew how I was brought up. Didn't actually call for me learning this one skill._

_"Oh poor little Prince," She smirked, "Has servants to do everything for him, and can't tie a simple tie." She tightened it around my neck, and smoothed it out. She pulled my collar back down and fixed my hair slightly. "There. All done," She said, smiling, "Now let's head downstairs. I can teach you to tie it later." She turned letting her dress swish around her knees. _

_I followed her out the door, pulling my white suit jacket over my black shirt. As we neared the bottom of the stairs, I could hear the band playing in the ballroom of the Bei Fong mansion. It amazed me how much love Toph's parents actually had for her. All it took was for her to run away to Ba Sing Se for them to really show it. And now we were celebrating Toph's acceptance to BSSU (Ba Sing Se University) where she would join us for college. _

_"Hey," I whispered, pulling her arm, "Thanks."_

_She smiled and pulled on my tie, "No problem. You look pretty good."_

_"And you look amazingly beautiful," I replied smiling. _

_She blushed, "Zuko!"_

With my tie, hat, shoes and vest in place, I grabbed my watch, keys and phone, heading out the door. I was staying at the finest hotel in Ba Sing Se. As leader of the Fire Nation, the Earth King wanted what was best for me. He offered for me to stay in the palace, but I wanted to remain inconspicuous during the whole event.

**_Can't believe what's goin' on_**  
><strong><em>Gotta keep my cool, be calm<em>**

Walking out into the streets of Ba Sing Se, I started heading down the main drives. Shops were opened on either side, but with the help of my fedora, nobody noticed my scar as I walked through the crowd. I smiled as I saw small kids pulling their mother's to their favorite sweet shops, and teenage friends laughing at cafes. I glanced to my left, and stared at the Jasmine Dragon as I walked past. So many times I sat at the little corner table, talking with _her_ about almost everything in the world.

_"So what are you getting Zuko?" She asked me, smiling as she looked at me over her menu. Her white jacket contrasted with her skin so nicely, and her pale green tank top looked good with her eyes. I looked down at my own menu and read the list. _

_"Nothing on this thing has spice or fire to it!" I complained quietly, looking around at the many Earth Kingdom citizens around me. A lot of old weathered women sat a couple tables away, and they looked slightly evil. _

_She laughed, watching me glance at the women. "They wont kill you. And, well, we aren't in the Fire Nation anymore Mr Prince. Common people aren't that picky."_

_I gasped, and put my hand over my heart, "Are you calling my picky?" I smiled, "And I must beg to differ. You are common, yet are the pickiest person I know." She smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, leaning over the table and taking her hand. "Are you guys fighting again?" This wasn't the first time she had called me to go to the Dragon with her because they had fought. But a lot of times all three of us were together. So it was really hard to tell her true meaning. We came here often as just the two of us... and I liked that._

**_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control  
>All I can't think about is "No, no, no... he won't<br>hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no."_**

_"It's nothing," She said, pulling her hand away. "It was really stupid, and we were both stressed at the time."_

_This was so like her. Cover up his actions, but also cover her own. I knew what she probably said, and what they fought about._

_"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, looking at her, "You two shouldn't fight. You're best friends!"_

_"You're my best friend Zuko, and don't worry," She said, "It isn't anything to be concerned about." Her eyes told a different story, but I decided to humor her._

_"Promise?" I whispered to her as our waitress came by holding her pad of paper and pen._

_"Promise." She said, before turning to the waitress._

I turned away from the Jasmine Dragon, some things never changed. Just the other day I found myself sitting with her at our table, taking about today. We were still best friends, and she never mentioned fights anymore. They both fought a lot before it happened, but everything is fine now. We never talk about the incident. I kept on walking, going quickly but also dragging. Mixed emotions again. If only we could stay in times when we were happy.

**_I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how_**  
><strong><em>can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out<em>**

_"Thanks again for the help Zuko," She smiled, "You are a complete life saver." She stood up from her sitting position on the floor, stretching her back out. We were in her apartment, studying for our Chemistry exam. _

_"No problem," I smiled, grabbing my back pack from her couch. "But when you ace the test, remember who is the real genius."_

_She smacked my arm as we walked to the door, "If anybody is the genius, it is me. Because only I can understand you crazy logic." _

_"Hey," I glared, stopping, "I am not crazy. Everything I say makes perfect sense!"_

_"Sure Zuko," She said, opening the door and pushing me through, "Good night."_

_"Good night," I laughed, turning away from her. The hallway wasn't long, and just as I reached the elevator..._

_"Zuko wait!" _

_I turned back to her, and she was standing in the door way playing with the hem of her shirt. "What is it?" I asked, moving towards her. Why was she so distressed?_

_"I... I..." She stopped, and looked up at me. I looked down at her small frame, and my breath almost stopped when she leaned forward. She was just centimeters away when she gasped and pulled back. "I'm sorry," She stammered, and ran into her apartment, slamming the door behind her._

_**Just makes me feel that what we had was real**_  
><em><strong>Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)<strong>_

The cathedral was just ahead, raising high above the building around it. It had a large lawn surrounding it, and I could see people milling around outside, laughing and talking. Tall spires adored the top, with multiply stain-glass windows. The arches gave it a slight gothic look, just what she loved. The stones looked like polished marble, but deep red.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled, as I walked up the steps. He walked over to me, wearing a black suit. He shook my hand and pulled me over to the others. I said a quick 'hello' to Toph and Suki. "We were just talking about you!"

"About what?" I asked, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Are you nervous Sparkey?" Toph asked, looking over at me. She was wearing a pale green dress, and it was the same cut as Suki's dark blue one. Her green flats were the only thing different from Suki's blue heels.

"Nope," I said, "And nice dress by the way." I laughed and poked her sides, "Can you even 'see'?"

She glared at me and put her coat on, "Don't even think that I am happy about any of this. You crazy Uncle forced me to wear this. And for your information," She lifted her foot up. The bottoms of her flats were completely torn away, leaving her dirty feet.

"Did my uncle approve of this change in footwear?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"What the old man doesn't know," She reasoned, "Wont hurt him."

"Good luck with that," I said. I leaned over to Sokka, "She is secretly enjoying the dress."

**_Baby!_**  
><strong><em>Listen to your heart, won't let you down<em>**

"Shut up!" Toph said smacking my arm, "Go be useful and check on the bride." She pushed me towards to doors of the cathedral.

"She wont let me in to see her, and you know it," I said, walking into the church. The entry way held a large chandelier, that glistened the colorful windows.

It didn't take me long to navigate myself to the back of the church where I knew she would be. All I had to do was follow the sounds of women laughing and talking. Did they know how loud they were? I didn't dwell on that. Sure enough I found her looking out on of the large windows. The window was stain-glass, and looked over the back lawn that sloped down towards the busy Ba Sing Se streets. Together, we would often sit on the lawn and watch the sun set behind the walls of the city. So beautiful.

"Well don't you look lovely," I said, standing in one spot gazing at her. She was wearing her dress. It had caped sleeves, and hugged her torso before billowing out at the waist. The dress... was white. Her hair was pulled halfway up, leaving most of it curling down her back.

**_Cause you should be my Lady!_**  
><strong><em>Now that we're apart love will show how<em>**  
><strong><em>Life carries on..<em>**

"Zuko!" She smiled, and ran up to me, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. She hugged me tightly, and I never wanted to let her leave my arms. "Wait!" She pushed me back, "What are you doing? You can't see me like this! I'm not ready!" She put her hand over my eyes, blocking her from view.

I laughed, "You look perfect," I said, taking her hand, "A beautiful angel." It was so true. The white contrasted with her skin, and her eyes gleamed in a way that only happened when one is getting married.

"Shut up," She said blushing, pulling her hand away.

**_I've never felt so strong_**  
><strong><em>Life can lead us to a happiness never ending<em>**  
><strong><em>If we just know that we belong to each other<br>Never worry, grow as we go _**

"He's right you know," Someone said. A young man walked up to us, wearing a black suit.

"Aang!" She turned and smiled at him, "What are you doing back here?" She blushed, and hugged him.

"I came to see you," Aang replied, "You look beautiful Katara."

She glared at both of us, "You do know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ceremony." Her hands went to her hips, making her look like a scolding mother.

"You actually believe that?" I laughed, shaking my head, hoping they couldn't see my eyes. They probably showed my emotions. Katara was always able to read my eyes.

"Bad luck is totally worth it," Aang said, "To see you in such a beautiful dress. Right Zuko?" He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes," I said, looking at Katara, "Simply beautiful."

"Boys get out of here," Suki said, coming up to us, "We start in five, and you guys aren't in place."

"Sorry Suki," Aang said and grabbed my arm, "Come on Zuko, let's get you in place. Can't go on without you!"

**_See you in your wedding dress_**  
><strong><em>I can see you in your wedding dress<em>**

The chapel hall was filling with people as we walked in. The aisle was long, and I'm sure around a hundred people were either sitting or will be seated for the ceremony. Sokka was standing at the end of the aisle, pacing back and forth. As we got nearer, he looked up at us and sighed in relief.

"There you are," He said, "I thought you guys had ditched. I have been worried sick!"

Aang and I laughed. "Sokka we would never ditch," Aang said, "And why would you worry? It isn't your wedding!"

"Thank heaven that I already did that," He whispered, "But this is my baby sister's wedding. I have to be nervous!"

Sokka and Suki had gotten married three years ago, and they already had a little ball of fun. Kaya took her looks from her mother, thank goodness, but seemed to have Sokka's sense of humor. At two years old, she had the most important part of the wedding. Being the flower girl.

"We are ready to start," Uncle whispered, "Take your places."

Aang smiled at me one more time before we all took our places.

**_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)_**  
><strong><em>I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea)<em>**

_"Just call her!" I told him, holding out his cell. He looked at it as if it was giant spider trying to bite him._

_"I can't!" He said, looking at me, "She would never forgive me!"_

_"Come on Aang," I said, "This is Katara we are talking about. Independent, forgiving Katara."_

**_I was never perfect no _**  
><strong><em>But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable<em>**

_"No," He said, "She doesn't want to talk to me!"_

_"What did you even do?" I asked, "Nothing too bad I hope."_

_He sighed, and buried his head in his hands. "I saw her with Jet," He whispered._

_"Jet?" I asked, "As in psycho ex-boyfriend Jet?"_

_"Yeah..."_

**_What he did to you was unacceptable_**  
><strong><em>You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible<em>**

_I shoved the keys into the lock, and slammed the door open. "Katara?" I asked, walking into the dark apartment._

_No answer._

_"Katara?" I called again, and caught the faint sound of crying coming from the bedroom. I walked in, turning lights on as I went. She was sitting next to her bed, holding her head and crying her eyes out. "Katara?" I whispered. She looked up at me, and I could see a bruise forming on her cheek. Without another word I ran over to her, holding her to me tightly, "Katara? What happened?"_

**_Just know I'm here for you_**  
><strong><em>All clear for you from night to sun<em>**

_"I should have listened to him," She whispered._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Aang," She said, "He was right. He was right all along."_

_"About what?" I asked gently, not wanting to push her to talk about it._

_"Jet," She whimpered, "He... He... He tried... He tried to..."_

_I shushed her, and held her tightly. "You don't have to say it." I said. I loved that I was able to comfort her. To hold her in my arms. If only it was under other circumstances._

**_God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush_**  
><strong><em>It makes me feel that what we have is real<em>**  
><strong><em>It could never be too late<em>**

Watching Katara walk down the aisle was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The way the dressed flowed and moved as she walked next to her father. Hadako looked so proud, smiling sweetly at his youngest child and only daughter.

_**Baby!**_  
><em><strong>Listen to your heart, won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you should be my Lady!<strong>_

_"Okay," Katara said, not even letting me sit next to her. She had called me, screaming, about how she just had to see me. So I picked her up and we drove out to the park near her apartments in Ba Sing Se. We were now sitting on the top of my Hummer. "You know how after the whole Jet thing that I promised never to date again?" _

_I snorted, "I knew that was never going to last."_

_"Excuse me?" Katara frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"You can't be alone Kat," I said, "I know you. You want someone to be at your side. To be your best friend."_

_"You're my best friend Zuko," She smiled, hugging my side. "Always will be."_

**__**Now that we're apart love will show how**_  
>Life carries on...<em>**

_We were silent for a moment, and I put my arm around her shoulders, hugging her to my side._ _If she was open to dating again, then maybe..._

_"Oh!" She said, turning and looking at me, "I almost forgot." She giggled, "So as I was saying... after the Jet thing, I didn't think I would date again, but something has changed my mind." She smiled at me. "Zuko..."_

_**_I've never felt so strong_**  
><strong><em>Life can lead us to a happiness never ending<em>**_

_"Hey guys!" Aang laughed, jumping up to the top of the car. "What are you doing?" He placed himself between us, and I frowned slightly as Katara laughed at Aang. _

_"I was just_ _telling Zuko that..."_

**_If we just know that we belong to each other_**  
><strong><em>Never worry, grow as we go<em>**

The ceremony transferred smoothly into the reception. The music was wonderful, and I doubted once that Katara ever got off the dance floor. I personally was told to dance with girls. Katara demanded that I didn't let my skills go to waste.

"Sparky," Toph said, pulling on my arm, "You're dancing with me remember?"

I laughed, and looked down at her. "I didn't know you cared. I thought you didn't like to dance?"

"I don't," She said, "But since my life-changing-trip never really happened, you so owe me."

I sighed and twirled her. With my uncles connections, I was able to help Aang find his Uncle Gyasto and traveled with him the first time they had met. I had also helped Katara track down the drunk driver who had killed her mother. Again it was life changing. Toph had tried to convince me to order her parents to let her be herself, but I said she had to convince them herself. Fire Lord's didn't order Earth Kingdom nobles around.

As we turned, I caught sight of Katara dancing with her brother. She giggled as Sokka tried to find the right footing. Her dress swirled around her feet. She looked simply magical.

**_See you in your wedding dress_**  
><strong><em>I can see you in your wedding dress<em>**

"Sparky!" Toph said, grabbing my face. "Look at me, not Sugar Queen." She paused, "Better yet, you steal her away from Sokka. I'm tired of dancing."

I thanked Toph and moved over to Katara. I tapped Sokka and bowed, "Might I cut in?"

_**I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)**_  
><em><strong>I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)<strong>_

_I breathed deeply as I walked into the club. It wasn't your average, downtown night club where it was dark and crowded. It was spacious and very sophisticated, with a little wild, just what Toph liked. It was Toph's idea to have a Christmas party of sorts going clubbing. With snow falling outside, the hot temperature of the club was almost welcoming. I would have to thank Toph sometime. It was the perfect time to get Katara alone, but he had do it before she had her first drink. She wasn't one who could hold her alcohol._ _I started to move towards the bar. Katara may not be able to hold her alcohol, but I could. And I needed to loosen up a little, but I didn't want her to think I was drunk..._

_I found her sitting at the bar sitting next to Toph. Get. I guess I wasn't going to get my drink before I asked her. It seemed like only her and Toph were here, and I wanted to ask her before the others got here. _

_**_Baby girl you won't regret_**  
><strong><em>Come along just take my hand<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful<em>**_

_"Hey girls," I said, standing behind them._

_"Sparky," Toph said, as they turned to me. She grabbed her beer and took a big gulp._

_"Toph, you turned 21 not a week ago," I said, "Shouldn't you take it a little slower?"_

_"That's what I said," Katara said, sipping at her own drink. _

_"Stop worrying you two," Toph groaned, "There is a reason I didn't let my parents come out for my birthday, so I don't need you to take their place."_

_"Just take it slow Toph," I warned, "Your first hangover is always the worst."_

_"Yes Dad," Toph grumbled before jumping off her stool, "I'm going to go dance."_

_Katara watched her go, shaking her head. "I don't relish seeing her in the morning."_

_"At least I'm not her room-mate," I laughed, and poked her side, "Good luck."_

_"I'll need it," Katara groaned, and sipped at her drink._

_It was now or never._

**_This happy hope that we spread, love and see  
>It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh)<em>**

_"Hey Katara..." I asked, "Can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure," She smiled, "What do you need?"_

_"In private?" I whispered, taking her hand. _

_I lead her a little away from the crowd. There was a small alcove in the wall, and I pulled her into it, glancing over at the dance floor. People danced together, and talked. Nobody was paying attention to us._

_"Zuko?" Katara asked, "Are you O.K?"_

_I swallowed, "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you something."_

_"Me too," She smiled, "But you first."_

_I nodded, letting my hand slid into my pocket. "Katara..."_

_"Katara!"Aang jumped over to them smiling. "It's finally finished!" He grabbed Katara's hand, and slid a diamond ring on her fourth finger. "Perfect fit," He whispered, and kissed her lips.  
><em>

**_I've never felt so strong_**  
><strong><em>Life can lead us to a happiness never ending<em>**

I watched silently as Katara and Aang finished taking their wedding pictures. The group photos had already been taken, and I wondered if I was even smiling for them. I didn't feel like smiling now. I hoped that I was smiling for the pictures, just for Katara.

"Come on guys," Suki said, "The car is here. Hurry!" She moved behind Katara to help her with her dress, and Toph and Sokka handed out the rice.

"Thanks for being my best man Zuko," Aang said hugging him, "We couldn't have done it without you."

I sighed, "I just played the piano Aang, nothing special."

"I made it special for Katara," He said, "And that is enough. For her to be happy."

**_If we just know that we belong to each other_**

_Katara walked up to me in her white dress. She was walking towards me, not Aang. She put her arms around me, leaning into me. I cradled her face in my hands, letting our lips touch. Once... Twice..._

**_Never worry, grow as we go_**  
><strong><em> See you in your wedding dress<em>**

Aang and Katara smiled, posing for last minute photos before they got in there car. I leaned against the wall, watching them leave. I put my hand in m pocket pulling out the small diamond ring. Smiling at it, I look up and over at Katara. She spots me and waves furiously, smiling at me. I smiled softly.

_**I can see you in your wedding dress**_

She was happy.

_"That is enough. For her to be happy."_

I turned away as they left, slowly letting the ring fall from my hand.

**_Never let go… never let go_**

She was happy. And that was enough.

**=====LINE=====**

**Yeah... so that was my first one-shot. I am so scared about letting this be posted, but I want to try. Critism is welcome. I haven't done one-shots before, so I hope this was long enough.**

**Notes:**

**Zuko ended up being the best man and played the piano at Aang and Katara's wedding.**

**Yes, Zuko was going to propose to Katara at the club, but Aang asked her first.**

**It was Kataang... (pout)**

**Yes, I did get a little emotional for Zuko there at the end. It felt so bad for him to not get Katara. (*tears* Zutara! *tears*)**

**So... please Review. They make me really happy. Can you tell me how I did with ATLA? This is my first time, and I don't know if I did it right.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Ugly? (I hope it wasn't)**

**Review? (Pretty pretty please!)**

**-Music**

**_P.S- You can watch the video now! ;)  
><em>**


End file.
